


A gift of life

by TigeressRavenShai



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, More tags coming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-09-19 10:04:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9435344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigeressRavenShai/pseuds/TigeressRavenShai
Summary: A gift was given to Lucy before the last battle with Zeref. While lives end others continue on.***This was posted on FF as 'A gift' I figured I would put it here to***





	1. The gift that was given

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing
> 
>  
> 
> This one was a quick write after a talk with my sister about what we think might happen. This was my idea and to put it nicely my sister didn’t like it, it made her sad. But I liked it so I wrote it down.

As Lucy scribbled down the outline for her next book she looked up at the clock. It was a few minutes after 8pm. Lucy let out a sigh and finished her sentence then stood to walk to the bathroom. Before she even placed her hand on the door she imagined what it would look like. From the way it sounded on her side of the door a small battle was being waged in there. Splashing, shouting orders, and more splashing. She opened the door to check on the child squealing while her dragon toy dived into the murky bubbles. Lucy looked around it wasn’t as bad as she thought it would be. There was a Barbie in the sink that she swore was in the tub when her daughter had entered the tub. Another Barbie was in the dirty clothes basket. It’s hair still very wet. The child let out a laugh as the dragon reappeared this time upside down. Lucy laughed as well watching her daughter have the time of her life in the water.

“Hey baby girl it’s 8pm. Time to get ready for bed.” The little girl let out a whine. “Why is there a Barbie in the sink and dirty clothes?” The questions no one ever thinks they would ask until they become parents.

“They are learning flying magic. So they flew over there.” The child made it sound as if should have been obvious.

“Well, you have school tomorrow. Time to get out” Lucy patted the door. Another whine came from the child.

“But why do I have to go to school? I want to stay with you all day!” Lucy loved that idea. While Lucy loved having her daughter with her where ever she went; she liked her child going to school and getting the most out of her education.

“Nope, not this time. Besides, you would not get to see all your friends. Come on now and I will read you a story after you get dressed.” That seemed to win her over. Books and being read to was one of her daughter’s favorite things.

Lucy closed the door and went to straighten up her papers to be put away. Working as both a mage and an author there was very little her time. On top of it all her daughter wanted to be attached to her hip at all times. Although, recently she had been exploring her independence, like running her bath water and making simple meals for herself like a bowl of cereal.

It has been almost 8 years since the battle with Zeref and that last night with Natsu. What had started as a simple card game became more; and with the prospect of losing their life the next day, they both shared their feelings and their bodies. Lucy could still feel his breath at the nape of her neck. The heat of his tongue as it blazed a trail across her body. The way his thick calloused fingers felt was they made their way down her sides. He made her feel more alive in that night than she had felt before. Lucy remembered how she could feel his heart beat has his raged breath begged for his release. The heights that he had taken her to in a single moment. How after everything his lips felt against her own. Her own prayer that, that night would not end and she could feel that way forever.

But her prayers weren’t answered. In the middle of the night shortly after they had finished the alarms went off meaning that the battle was starting. He had pulled her aside after they had left her apartment and told her that there was something that he wanted to tell her. It was a long hard battle. They had lost many people including the master. She had made it out but Natsu in order to kill Zeref killed himself. She didn’t get to him in time. Lucy never heard what Natsu wanted to tell her. Not too long after that she found out that she was pregnant. Even though he was gone, he had left a part of himself with her. A gift of that night and of the love that they had shared if only for a brief moment in time. Lucy cried that entire night. Not out of sadness but thanking whoever above would listen that she still had a piece of him. That while he might be gone a part of him would remain with her. It was not surprising that the guild banded together around her. she knew she was not alone.

The door slamming open as the little girl dressed in an old t-shirt came running in and dive bombed in Lucy’s arms. Natsu’s pink hair and her brown eyes, the little girl was the perfect mixture of both of them.

“Mama, I wanna hear ‘bout princesses. Yeah, because you know I love princesses.” A big toothy smile spanned across the child’s face.

“Oh?” Lucy smirked, “You do? Wait when did you like princesses I thought you liked scary things?” The sarcasm dripped from Lucy’s voice. This went over her daughter’s head.

“Mommy!” She giggled, “I’ve always loved princesses! I don’t like being scared!”

This was true, the child’s room was a shade of neon pink with princess and castle cutouts all over. She was every meaning of the word of girly.

“No, No… I’m sure you like zombies.” Lucy laughed as the little girl puffed her cheeks. Lucy walked over to the bookcase and pulled out a book on fairy tales and was led into the little girl’s room.

Lucy read to her daughter until her eyes were closed. The little one sleeping was the reason Lucy had made it this far. Also, why her house was a mess and the reason she found a gray hair this morning. Lucy bent down and kissed the little one’s head. Brushing stray strains from her face. She was perfect in every sense of the word. Placing the blankets over her and tucking her in with her favorite doll Lucy walked out and returned to her work.

While most of her income still came from being a Fairy Tail mage, Lucy had to cut back on the more dangerous ones, she also had published a few books a lived off the little money that brought in. This next one was a request from Erza. The history of Fairy Tail from the start up until after the war with Zeref. This was the easiest and hardest books she had written thus far. She was given free range of the archives, and Lucy was thankful that all the guild masters kept detailed journals and notes about the daily life, who took what mission, child births, and deaths.

Flipping through the pages of one of Master Makarov. She should be taking notes. She should be paying attention to her task at hand. This was not the case. This journal was from when slightly before she joined. Natsu’s name kept popping up more than the one previous. How he had gone on some rampage and destroyed a city block. Lucy stifled a laugh as tear prickled the corners of her eyes. Carefully, she closed the book. Her heart wasn’t in it at this moment.

Lucy stood and rolled her wrist to stretch it out. Making her way back to her daughter’s door she peered in and saw that in fact her child was still there and was safe in bed. Her little body sprawled across the twin sized mattress. The blanket somewhere on the floor. This made Lucy chuckle as she went back into the room and covered again.

The child did ask about her dad once but never again. Lucy had not cried when talking about him. She had asked some of her friend at the guild if she was asking any questions but no one said that she was. It was not a secret by any stretch of the imagination. Lucy had given her daughter Natsu’s last name and with the pink hair there was no denying her parentage. The little girl was a happy little one, she loved to laugh and play with her friends. Unlike Natsu, the girl was timid, which Lucy had to say was all her doing.

After Lucy had found out that she was pregnant, she did all that she could to protect the child in her body. While this is normal among mothers to be, Lucy took it to the extreme. Living her life as if she was made of glass. Shortly after she found out that her daughter was on the way she began to spot. Lucy was inconsolable nervous wreck. Even Bisca, who had given birth, could barely convince her that it didn’t mean that she was going to lose the baby. After the birth of her daughter, Lucy took to being a hover parent. It was a long time before she would let even Levy hold her. She had to admit that she had gotten better throughout the years. She crowning achievement was that she only cried for an hour after the took her daughter to the first day of school. Even her daughter having her own room was a new thing. Up until the start of this school year she had slept in Lucy’s room.

Lucy yawned and looked at the clock again, it was shortly after 10pm. For her it was still kind of early, but she knew she had a lot of work to do tomorrow. So she went into her own room and changed into some night clothes. Lucy looked at the small bookshelf at the foot of her bed. A lone book sat on top of it. Leather cover with gold lettering E.N.D. Lucy ran her finger down the spine of the book. It was warm as if alive with an unseen fire.

“Hey, Natsu, I wish you could see how much she has grown.” A sad smile crossed her face. “Goodnight.”    

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

This morning started like most morning, a heart attack known as the alarm clock buzzing. Lucy groped around her pillows to find the offensive sound. When she found her phone, she shut off the alarm, only five more minutes until the next one would ring throughout the apartment. With a sigh Lucy rolled onto her back with her hand above her head. Even though she did go to bed earlier than normal she woke up tried. Lucy was starting to believe that this was now a part of her personality. The phone went off again informing her it was time to get her day started. Even though she wanted to stay in the warmth of her blankets, Lucy got up.

Getting dressed, or as dressed as 6am will allow which means yoga pants and a t-shirt, Lucy made her way into her kitchen to start on breakfast for Nashi. Looking at the time she had about 30 minutes until she had to get her up to get ready for school. As Lucy went about making the oatmeal she began to plan her day. Wondering if Nashi wanted to her to pack lunch or get it from the school. If she wanted to cook or get at the guild. When that thought crossed her mind Lucy looked at her cell and checked her bank account. They were not hurting for money, but near the end of the month Lucy knew she was going to have to take a mission. She put a quick note in her phone to ask Levy to watch Nashi overnight if she took a request. When the oatmeal was done, Lucy put a little bit of butter and frozen berries in to cool it down. Now it was time to start waking Nashi. This was her routine.

Nashi was an easy child to wake up. After, Lucy walked into Nashi’s room and turned on the light Nashi was up and ready for the day. She bounced into the dining area and took her seat and started to eat.

“Nashi, do you want me to pack your lunch or you get it there?” The answer she got was a shoulder shrug.

“What are we having? If it’s pizza, then I want pizza!” Lucy smiled as her daughter beamed at the idea of getting her favorite food.

“That’s on Friday. Today is Monday.” Lucy looked over to the fridge with the calendar of what they would be having for the month. “Hmm, looks like they’ll be having lasagna, side salad, and fruit.”

“Bring my lunch.” With that her daughter returned to fishing out the berries in her oatmeal while Lucy packed Nashi’s lunch.

“After you’re done, go get dressed.” Lucy said while she made her daughter’s lunch. “Happy will be here soon to walk with us to school.”

“I’m full!” Lucy barely got the sentence out of her mouth when Nashi ran off into her bed room. Lucy laughed. Happy now lived with Wendy, Carla, and their kittens. He had lived with Lucy until a few years ago when Carla finally broke down and gave the poor cat a chance. Even though he had his own children to watch after now he still made sure every morning he was there to walk with Nashi to school.

“Mama, can you help me pack kitty.” Nashi had her book bag in one hand and the cat shaped pillow in the other. She had not even gotten dressed. Nashi must have seen the confused look on her mother’s face because she continued, “Today is reading day we can bring a blanket and our favorite stuffed animal to school.”

This was news to Lucy. She looked down as a crumpled piece of paper was placed in her hand. It did read that today was in fact reading day at her daughter’s school and that she could bring one small stuffed toy and a blanket to place on the floor while they read and drank some hot cocoa. Small stuffed toy was not what kitty was. Kitty was a body pillow with limbs and a cat head that Levy had found for Nashi. No matter how hard the little girl or her for that matter tried kitty wasn’t going.  

“Pick a smaller one and go get dressed.” Her voice slightly louder. “Don’t forget to brush your teeth.” Nashi ran back into her room and shut her door. A knock at the door informed her that Happy was there. Lucy opened the door to let the flying cat through.

“Are we ready?” Happy asked loud enough for Nashi to hear. Lucy shook her head when Nashi came once again bouncing through her bedroom door and greeted him with her squeal.

Every morning it was like this. Lucy loved it even though it was a routine she couldn’t get enough. The walks to Nashi’s school were filled with small talk. Mostly from Happy and Nashi. Nashi went on about her friends, what she was going to do, but mostly it was about reading day. She was excited to spend the whole day on the floor being read to. Nashi rambled on about other things. Asking questions as they came to her mind. As they reached Nashi’s school she saw one of her friends and called out for her.

“Bye, mommy!” She hugged her mother and Happy and with that ran off.

“Remember, you’re coming to the guild! Walk together with the others!”  Lucy shouted as the child ran into the building.

The others were Gray and Juvia’s twins also Levy and Gajeel’s daughter. This was also a new thing that they were trying. Since the guild was only a few minutes’ walk to the school Nashi wanted to walk with her friends to the guild hall. Lucy had agreed only because Happy said he would walk with them and Loke had said that if anything were to happen he would be there. Lucy watched a bit longer at the door before turning to Happy.

“you going to the guild or back home today?” Lucy asked. The flying cat thought about in for a bit.

“I am going home, but I’ll be back to pick up Nashi!” Happy said in his always cheery voice. With that he flew off.

After Happy left, Lucy made her way through the streets to the guild hall. It stood where it had always stood, no matter how many times it was torn down. The city had finally settled in to a normalcy. It would always be home for Lucy. The heavy doors were propped open to let the fresh breeze through. The inside was awash of buzz, in two weeks would be the 8th year since the of the battle of Alvarez. Which was now a national holiday. Lucy was not looking forward to that day nor were the members of Fairy Tail that were there. It was all the newer members who didn’t know how much the guild had lost. They didn’t know Makarov or what he had done to save his children or Natsu, who stabbed himself to end the fighting and death. While they had heard stories of those who had died from those who had lived it. It didn’t affect them the same way, nor should it, they weren’t there. The older members who did live through it tried to ignore it completely. Fairy Tail wasn’t the only guild either who felt this way. The other guild who fought in the war and lost their members. The guilds often made it a celebration of the lives that did not make through that battle. Which often meant, at least in Fairy Tail’s case, drinking until you hold onto the ground so you don’t fall off the planet.

Fairy Tail would still take part in all that the city was going to do. They weren’t going to shut off from the city. They would have their float in the parade, but the thing that Fairy Tail did was have the names of those who lost their lives, whether they were members of their guild or one of the others. They would also list out the non-guild members who dies thanks to the war.

Lucy walked passed everyone and walked into Erza’s office. Erza had taken over the guild after the master’s death. It seemed to be a good fit for her as well. Everyone was too scared to make her too mad, so for the first time in forever only city blocks were destroyed instead of entire cities.

“Hey, Erza, I got your text last night. Sorry, I couldn’t response to you right away I had somethings going on. You wanted to talk?” Lucy sat down in one of the chair opposite of Erza who sat behind a large oak desk stacked with papers. Her answer was a hum as Erza still flipped through the paper work in her hand.

Had remain the same throughout the last 8 years. Her long fiery red hair was drawn up in a ponytail. She still wore her armor. Although Lucy didn’t know how she could flip through the papers like she did with the armor that covered her fingers. Erza was a great guild master, everyone loved her, some maybe out of fear. She was fair to everyone, and like Makarov treated everyone like family. She expected everyone to do the same. A lot of the same policies that Makarov had Erza kept.

“Yes, Lucy, about the book. I was thinking. Why not make you the guild historian? You would be paid a steady salary. That way if you want to take a request you could but you can be home more with Nashi. That and… I need help looking through all this.” Lucy laughed and agreed.

After that the two talked about what the job entailed. Erza still wanted the book that she had requested Lucy to write. The day rolled along slowly until the chime of the school’s bell informed the entire city that there was a wave of children being released. Lucy looked up at the sky. She had lost all track of time after being set free from Erza to let her look through the archives.

Happy would be there to pick Nashi and the rest and bring them to the guild. Like clockwork two girls crashed into the door fighting. Gray sighed as he went to claim his two and break up the fight. From what Lucy had gathered, one of the twins took the other’s favorite pencil and threw it away. Rika, Levy and Gajeel’s daughter, and Nashi walked in. Nashi’s head was down as she walked into her mother.

“I don’t feel good. Can we go home?” Lucy got down on her knees and brushed her daughter’s bangs out of her face. She did feel warm to the touch and her cheek were red. Lucy nodded and wave her goodbyes to everyone.

Nashi was quite all the way back to their apartment. She kept her head down and sniffled. This wasn’t her daughter; she must have caught whatever it was while she was at school. It broke Lucy’s heart to see her normally bouncy happy daughter act this way.  

When they got home, Nashi shrugged off her back pack to the floor and dropped her lunch box on her path to her room. Nashi closed her door. Lucy went to get an ice pack and some cold medication. She wished Wendy wasn’t on a mission or she would have called her.

Levy’s number flashed on Lucy’s phone. Lucy picked up while she started some soup. “Hey, Lu, you got a moment?” Lucy said that she was, “I found out why Nashi might be upset. Is she around?”

Lucy turned off the stove and walked into her room. “What’s wrong Levy?”

“Rika, told me that today at school they were all brought into the school’s gym and they learned that every day to the anniversary of the start of the war they were going….” Levy’s paused a moment, “They are going to learn a little about it each day. Today they learned ‘the bad guys’, that was how Rika said it. They learned about Zeref and about Natsu…” Levy’s voice trembled. “They said that Natsu was one of Zeref’s demons…” Lucy silently cried as levy spoke. She slid down her bedroom door as Levy explained to her what the children had learned. What her daughter had learned. The way it sounded was they were making Natsu out to be the bad guy. Nothing but a demon created by the dark wizard Zeref. When in all actuality, he had killed himself to save everyone. While yes, for a moment he had lost control and attacked a few people, Gray being one of them, he had gotten control over himself. Nashi heard all this. Nashi knew who her father was, she knew his name, what he looked like. She knew the man that her school was talking about was her father. “Rika told me that she saw some of the kids picking on Nashi because of this. Lucy, I am so very sorry. Do I need to come over to help you?”

Lucy at first shook her head since she did not trust her voice, “No, I will talk to her.” She said after a long pause.

“Love ya girl. If you need, Gajeel is on a war path when he heard it. I am sure he would beat up a few kids as well.” Levy gave a halfhearted laugh. She could imagine Gajeel threatening not only the school but some little kids as well. They said their goodbyes and Lucy stayed for a moment and wondered what she was going to say. Was this the reason Nashi has really never asked about her father. How many times had she heard that story? They had told stories about the battle and the war before. Little kids would circle around the adult talking about it. Nashi never did. She never seemed interested, even when it was Lucy’s turn to tell the story. Nashi would be off in a corner playing with the younger children.

Lucy stood and wiped her face. This was not going to be easy but it was her duty as a parent to tell her daughter the truth. She looked over to the book and wished Natsu was here. If Natsu were there Nashi would not be hurting. Lucy walked over to the book and ran a finger down the cover. How was she going to handle this?

“Natsu, our daughter is hurting.” Tears threatened the corners of her eyes. How would he handle this? The image of him going to the school yelling came to mind. The thought made Lucy smile for a bit. She had always wonder what kind of father he would be. It always came to him being over protective, but at the same time not. She could see him threatening people if they hurt or even looked at Nashi wrong. At the same time, she could imagine him taking her off into the woods and just letting her play free. Lucy shook it off and went into the bathroom to wash her face. Then she walked into Nashi’s room.

Nashi had the lights off and was all under one of her blankets. Lucy could hear her daughter sobbing.

“Nashi? Do you want to talk about today?” Nashi shook her head. “I think we should.”

Nashi shook her head again, and Lucy just sat there rubbing her daughter’s back as she cried.

“Come on now, little one, I think we should talk. Can you sit up for me.” Once again, Nashi shook her head. “Do you have any questions?”

Nashi removed the blanket from her face, “Mommy, am I a bad girl?”

“Baby girl why would you ask that?” The question hit Lucy hard. Where had she heard that? From the kids that Rika saw picking on her. Lucy removed the fluffy pink and purple blank from her daughter’s head to stroke Nashi’s hair. Nashi clutched onto kitty as if she was trying to become one with the stuffed toy. Nashi whimpered and placed her face into the fur of the toy. 

“Because, Teacher said…” Nashi broke down unable to finish. Lucy grabbed her and pulled her into her arms. Lucy knew children could be mean, but she never thought it would be this bad. Nashi held onto Lucy and the stuffed toy. Lucy began to rock her daughter to comfort her. Lucy looked around Nashi’s room, the walls were pink and the paint uneven in spots. When she asked Loke and Gray to help her paint they had gotten into a paint war over who could do it better. Lucy brought Nashi closer to her.

“You are not a bad girl!” Lucy whispered, “You are a smart, creative, and brave little girl!”

It was a long moment of Lucy holding her child until her tears became hiccups. As Nashi began to settle, Lucy formed a plan. She put Nashi back down on her bed and looked at her daughter.

“One moment, I have something to show you. Then, I will tell you the story of what really happened.” Nashi rubbed her eyes and nodded.

Lucy went back into her room and reached under her pillow and pulled out Natsu’s scarf. Then she took the book and wrapped it around it. It looked like the day Gray gave it to her. That was all that was left of him. His trademark scarf and the book with the gold letters E.N.D written across it. Lucy held it close to her feeling it’s warmth spread in her chest. He wouldn’t want his daughter to be sad, no matter what kind of parent he would have been. Lucy walked back into Nashi’s room. Nashi had gone back to under her blanket sniffling. Kitty’s half end hung out under the covers and over the side of the bed.

Lucy got on her knees beside her daughter’s bed. “Nashi, your father was a demon created by Zeref. Your father was Zeref’s little brother. I am not going to lie to you about that. You know what? He was a good man with a good heart. He cared deeply for his friends. He thought of everyone in the guild as his family. He was fiercely loyal. He did not die a monster or a demon, but a man protecting his family. A family that he loved.” Nashi peeked out once more from under the covers, “He was a happy man. He loved to have fun.” Nashi sat on the edge of her bed. Lucy took her daughter’s hands into her own. “Nashi Dragneel you are the daughter of a dragon slayer. You are a granddaughter of the king of the fire dragons. You are not the daughter of some monster, but a proud and powerful wizard.”

Lucy let go over her hands and uncovered the book to show Nashi. “Nashi, your father…” Lucy felt hot tears come from the corners of her eyes. She knew she had to be strong right now. “This is all that is left. This book and this scarf.”

Nashi reached out her hands to the book. Taking it from her mother she pulled it in to her chest. Nashi felt the warmth that came from the book and started to cry again. This time with the words ‘Daddy’ mixed into her sobs. Lucy got behind Nashi on her bed and held her while she held the book. Nashi’s tears stained the cover as she begged for the father she had never met; and a father that will never come and hold her.

When Nashi had calmed down again, Lucy pulled her into a big hug. “How about we put the book on the bookshelf looking out. So, that way, in a way, your father can watch over you?”

Nashi nodded holding the book out to look it over. Nashi noticed the puncture in the upper left corner of the book. Her tiny hands rubbed it very carefully. Nashi then pulled it back to her chest to hug it again.

Lucy stood up and with Nashi went into the living room. Lucy removed the books on the second to highest shelf, overlooking the entire apartment. Lucy then propped the book up so it could stand. Lucy looked back at Nashi who gave it a thumb up. Lucy then took Natsu’s scarf and wrapped it around the book in the way he use to do. While up there Lucy surveyed the room. It was a good size apartment. The kitchen was only separated by a low bar where Lucy and Nashi ate. Lucy stepped down off the step stool and went over to Nashi; both of them took a step back and surveyed the work.

“What do you think, Baby girl?” Lucy placed her hands on her hips. Nashi did the same with a big smile. She did have Natsu’s smile. “So what’s for dinner?”

Nashi looked at the ground, “Can we go back to the guild to eat? I want to play with my friends too.”

Lucy looked at the clock. It wasn’t late, a little after 5. She needed to talk to Erza anyway. They walked back and Nashi seemed to be in better spirits. She was talking about everything that came to her mind.

The city was bustling with people now. Women buying things for their evening meals. Teens walking in groups with their friends talking about school. Children running along playing with one another. Cooking smells came from homes and restaurants wafted into the streets. Nashi dragged Lucy along in the ruby glow of the setting sun through the mass of people as they made way back to the guild. It was still warm with a light breeze that tousled Nashi’s long pink hair. 

Nashi ran straight to Levy when they entered the guild, Lucy mouthed a ‘you got this’ and pointed to Nashi. Levy nodded.

“Don’t worry Bunny Girl, I got this.” Gajeel’s deep booming voice came from behind. He placed his hand on Lucy’s shoulder as he passed. “Rika! Nashi! Outside!” Gajeel ordered and the girls obeyed. The two girls giggled as they ran out the door with the metal dragon slayer close on their heels. Levy laughed and stood to walk over to her friend. Levy wrapped her arms around Lucy and Lucy responded in the same way.

“Oh, Lucy, I have a question. Next week, and Gajeel are going to take a mission can you watch Rika? It’ll only be a couple of nights.” Levy took a step back.

“Of course, Levy! Rika will always be welcomed at our house!” Levy thanked her friend, “I have to talk to Erza about something.” Levy nodded and walked back to her seat.

Erza was on the phone. Anger filled the tiny office space. Apparently, everyone took the news about their children learned today as well as Gajeel did. Erza had the phone in one hand and pinching the bridge of her nose with the other. The occasional ‘hmm’, ‘yes’, and ‘no’ were the only words that were coming out of her mouth. Erza looked like she was in pain. Either the person on the other line was causing it or it was that painful to hold back whatever she wanted to say. Lucy kind of figured on the latter as Erza gritted her teeth.

“No! That’s not what happen… No…” Erza looked at the phone and to Lucy, “They hung up.”

Lucy took a seat and placed her head in her hands. She didn’t know how to start off this conversation. Lucy had tried to plan it out on the walk over here but she could not think of now.

“Lucy, I know you’re upset. I just had to calm down Gajeel and Gray from wanting to go over there.” Erza’s voice was soft.

“No… Well I mean that too… It’s just…” For a writer, she was very bad with words at the moment. “I think we need to tell our story. What really happened! What really….” There went her words again.

“So what you’re saying is we need to teach these idiots a real lesson?” Gray’s voice shocked her. He was already out of his shirt. Gray hadn’t changed in 8 years, he looked as he did back then. Since the twins were born his stripping habit had lessened greatly. Now he was more likely to only lose a shirt, or two. 

“Well I don’t mean hurt them.” Lucy’s voice went soft. “Like, during the festival, we could give a lesson about what happened. The truth from the people that were there.”

“No pain?” Gray seemed disappointed, “What did the school say?”

Erza sighed, “All they said was it was what was given to them. I do like Lucy’s idea. I guess as the new guild historian it’s your job to set this up, right?”   

“Right, I was thinking that maybe we should get up some of the things from the ones that didn’t make it. Show each item or items with their story about who they were. Maybe once or twice have like a lecture about what happen?” After she had said what she planned; it sounded like a weak plan. She did half plan it out while holding her daughter.

“Well we do have two weeks to plan this. It is a good start.” Erza rubbed her chin.

“Well, whatever the plan is count me in.” Gray smiled. Lucy smiled. “We could get other guilds to do it in their own cities as well.” He finished.

“Let me make a few phone calls.” With that Erza was back on the phone calling saber tooth.

Gray and Lucy walked back into the main hall. “Hey, Lucy, if Nashi needs to come over to hang out with the girls or you just need to talk; you know you both are more than welcomed to come over. The block head might be gone so it’s up to me, Loke, and Gajeel to step up to show Nashi what it’s like to have a dad around.” Lucy teared up again.

What he was saying had been said before by both men. Gajeel and Gray both had stepped up in big ways. Loke as well, he told Nashi that she only had to say his name and he would be there. They treated Nashi as one of their own children. On Daddy’s Day, last year at the school they both had fought to see who would be Nashi’s “daddy”. Loke had joined in, and won, and wore a big smirk on his face the entire day. That was one thing Nashi wasn’t lacking. She had a strong male role models. She knew that she was loved very much.

“Thank you, Gray, I was thinking about keeping Nashi out of school tomorrow.” Lucy looked over to Levy who was looking outside to her husband. Lucy just hoped her daughter would not pick up eating metal.

“I was going to talk to Juvia about the same thing. I’m sure Levy does too…” He let out a sigh. “The girls asked so many questions. I can’t believe what they taught them. One would think that since Natsu was a member of Fairy Tail at least this city would try and treat him nicer.”

Gray didn’t know what all Levy had told her. He didn’t want to hurt either of them anymore than they were hurting today. Lucy nodded.

“I showed Nashi the book today. I guess I could’ve done it sooner. I just thought I could put it off until she was old enough to understand. The fact she heard all this last year as well and didn’t say thing… that hurts.” Lucy took a deep breath. She was going to raise above this with her daughter. They would come out the other end stronger than before.


	3. Chapter 3

Drumming her fingers on her desk as she formed a plan about what the guild was going to do about the festival. Although she hated to admit it, she was stuck. While she had come up with the plan, she just couldn’t figure out a way to implement it. Most likely no one would come to a lecture, so maybe a display on each person from the guild. If they did that they could do something on the entire history of the guild. Pinching the bridge of her nose, she was not getting any with this. Letting out a defeated sigh placing her head on her desk. The cool wood did make her feel better. There was about a week left to plan this. So, it had to be done soon so that the members could all pitch in to set up whatever displays that were needed. Taking another deep breath; maybe she could ask someone’s opinion on the matter tonight when they went to go for dinner. Lucy looked up to the open window. It was a clear Friday afternoon and she was in her house. It felt like a crime. Lucy swiveled in her chair to watch the commotion behind her

 

 Nashi was on a blanket spread out on the floor having a tea party with some of her dolls. Her long pink hair was tied up in a loose bun and wearing a pair of green short, a yellow tank top, and Natsu’s scarf. With fairy wings and a flower crown finishing off the look. In the glow of the afternoon sun catching the dust in the house, she looked like an ethereal being. Truly like a fairy. Giggling and playing as if nothing in the world was wrong.

 

For a child, for this child, they should not have to worry about anything. While Nashi acted as if anything was wrong. Lucy could tell, Nashi had taken up sleeping in the living room since Monday. Saying that ‘Daddy will protect me.’ Also since Monday, it seemed as if she had lost her bounce and staying close to Lucy unless Gray or Gajeel were around. Nashi even threw a fit when Lucy wanted to go shopping to get something for dinner the other night. Nashi begged to Lucy for her to wear Natsu’s scarf for a few days until the child broke down her mother and got it down for her. the child wore it everywhere but in the bath. At night, she slept with it wrapped around kitty and burying her nose in the soft fabric. Lucy couldn’t get the child to talk to her about what happened. She would brush it off and say that she was fine. She could not help but smile as her daughter poured tea for all her dolls. Nashi was talking and laughing to them. Her bright smile lighting up the little living room.

 

Another afternoon breeze came through the open windows. It felt so good, not to hot and not to cool. It was a shame that they were inside on a day like today. Lucy smiled, she knew what would help her daughter be herself again.

 

“Nashi, so I was thinking that we should go to the park.” Lucy watched her daughter jump up and cheer. A little glimmer of her normal child shown through as she danced around the living room singing about going to the park. She was happy, Lucy was happy. It was going to be a good day; she could feel it.

 

“Hey, hey, Mama, can Loke come as well.” As if he knew she was going to ask a bright golden light filled the apartment. When the light faded Loke was standing there in a green t-shirt and a pair of khaki shorts.

 

“You called for me princess?” He asked as she ran into his arms.

 

“We are going to the park and I want you to go as well! I want to play with you.” Loke lifted the child and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

 

Lucy smiled as she got up and walked into her room, she needed to get dressed. Oversized sweat pants with the waist band rolled around her hips and a tank top was not good outside wear. Since Loke was here he could keep Nashi busy for a bit.  As Lucy rummaged through her cleans clothes basket for a pair of short and a clean tank top. She looked at herself in the mirror. She wasn’t as thin as she was before but she had gotten close to her prebaby body. She did not feel like she had to wear skimpy outfits anymore. While she still loved short shorts, they were not as short as they had been in the past. She was a mom and proud of it.

 A thump on the door made Lucy open the door. Loke and Nashi were engaged in a pillow fight. Each had taken their positions on either side of the sofa with a pillow in hand. Nashi was giggling her head off as she ducked behind the arm of the sofa when Loke threw his pillow. Nashi popped up taunting Loke with a dance while singing ‘you missed me, you missed me.’ Loke threw another one and beamed her in the face. Nashi growled and threw it right back missing Loke.

 

“Please, don’t destroy the house.” Lucy closed the door again and got dressed as fast as she could. The faster she got out there the less damage there was going to be.

 

When Lucy came out of her room, she was happy to see the damage was at a minimum. Aside from the pillows that were scattered across the room and a few books that were on the coffee table that were now on the floor. Nothing big was damaged.

 

As they walked to the park, Lucy noticed that the streets were more packed than normal. Nashi kept between her mother and Loke, and if someone on the outside looking in might point out they looked like a normal family. Holding on to Nashi’s hand as they crossed the packed market. Decorations were up, streamers and banners hung between the buildings. A week away and everyone was ready to celebrate, some people it seemed were already starting. New food and candy vendors were setting up as children watched in hopes to convince their parents for some sweets. A man with cotton candy passed by the trio with the sugary sweet smell following close after. Bright yellow, red, and green balloons were everywhere. Nashi gave a little bounce, her eyes big with amazement as a clown on stilts made birds appear from a red piece of cloth. The child was around people who could perform magic but she was still amazed at street performers.

 

 Nashi had never showed any interest in learning magic. She’d watched the haul out brawls that happens in the guild. She’d seen Gray’s ice make and Levy’s solid script magic. Even, once saying that Juvia’s water magic was pretty, but when Juvia offered to teach her, Nashi said no. Nothing seemed to interest her enough to learn it. She just liked watching.   

 

Just walking through the market appeared to return Nashi to normal. She spun and danced to the music that was being played on every corner. Her smile lit up her eyes as she heard a song she knew and began to sing along to the tune. This was Nashi. This was Lucy’s daughter. She could not help but smile as her daughter sang along, and when they were out of ear shot Nashi made up her own song.

 

Nashi cheered as they neared the park. The monkey bars and tall slide was the first thing that came into view. The park was packed with children running and screaming with joy as their parents watched from the side lines. Off in the corner was a field with a pickup game of soccer and other children flying kites. Food vendors had set up stalls between the equipment and fields. The smells of roasted meats and everything fried on a stick wafted through the air. To Nashi this place was the closest thing to heaven on earthland there was. She bounced as they entered the gate waiting for the word from her mother that she could run free. She already had a plan of what she was going to do and climb.

 

“Keep where I can see you.” Lucy said just before the child ran off with the speed of a train. She smiled, happy to have her child back. They found a bench that over looked the monkey bars where Nashi was climbing up. Lucy prayed that this helped her daughter forget the hell of a week that they have had.

 

Loke lend back his hands behind his head. They both set in a pleasant silence listening to the sounds of the park. Nashi had found herself upside down hanging by her feet.

 

“Loke! Help!” She giggled. Loke got up and when he got up to her she let go and landed on her feet, ducking out of the reach of her arms she touched one of his legs, “Tag! Come get me!”

 

Lucy had to get in this game; rounding around the slide and caught Nashi. The child squealed as Loke walked up to them and started to tickle Nashi. Kicking and screaming to be set free was mixed with howls of laughter. Lucy set Nashi free and the child was off again. Long thin legs of the child were a lot faster than they looked. Nashi made an arc passing by the monkey bars and ran towards the climbing tubes.

 

These tubes were big enough to fit at least three children in if they crawled side by side. In the case a parent had to go in and fish out their child. The tubes bent and twisted, some led over head while others remained on the ground. Some came together while others spilt apart. They were all different colors and some had holes big enough to stick an adult’s head through. In the middle of the twisting mass of tubes was a clear bubble that children could sit in.

 

Nashi dashed into one of the lower tubes. Loke and Lucy watched the windows of the tubes to see her. If there were not so many children already in there Lucy and Loke would have no problem climbing in after the child. It was already packed down with children. They were going to lay and wait for the child to come down to get her.

 

After some time of not seeing Nashi reappear the two adults began to round the large mass of climbing tubes to see if they could see the child. It was a scream that caught their attention. They both knew that scream it was Nashi and it was not a playing scream. Loke went from “dad mode” to the leader of the celestial spirits. He ran faster that Lucy to where they heard Nashi’s voice come from.

 

Nashi was in the middle of some older children. Nashi was on the ground with dirt on her face and worst yet in the fist of overweight child was Nashi’s pony tail. Her hair was now crop to the middle of her neck. Nashi got up as soon as she saw Lucy and Loke and shoved one of the kids to get to them. The kid not seeing the adults coming behind him shoved back. Knocking Nashi to the ground. Loke grabbed the kid by the back of the shirt and lifted him up off the ground. The kid let out a scream as his legs dangled in the air.

 

“Mind explaining what in the hell is going on?” Loke twisted the back of the kid’s shirt. The other kids ran screaming off as Nashi ran to her mother. Lucy grabbed her daughter up in her arms.

 

“That kid is a monster! Her dad was killed because he was monster! She does not have a dad like normal kids she has a monster!” The boy screamed again as Loke shook him. It seemed as if he was doing his best not to physically hurt the child.

 

“She does have a dad. I, little boy, am Nashi’s dad.” By this time an older woman came running up to them screaming what could have been the boy’s name.

 

Lucy was too busy soothing the sobbing child in her arms. Loke put the boy down and began talking to the woman. From what Lucy gathered as nicely as he could right now. Nashi had her face buried in the scarf as Lucy walked up to Loke. The boy backed behind his mother. After the mother made the boy say that he was sorry and offered to pay to get Nashi’s hair fixed. Lucy turned it down and began to walk away. Loke walked slowly with them rubbing Nashi’s back as her cries began to stop. Nashi shifted herself so Loke could take her. It was a long quite walk back to Lucy’s apartment.

 

When they got there, Nashi was asleep. Loke walked the child in her room to put her to bed. As he walked out he looked at Lucy.

 

“Want to explain to me what the hell has been going on?” Lucy looked down. Her feet were now very fascinating. “Why did those kids call Nashi a monster?”

 

“Monday,” Lucy started then stopped, this was going to be hard. “Monday, at Nashi’s school they did a thing that explained, well, the war with Alvarez. During this thing they said Natsu was a monster that destroyed the city and was one of Zeref’s monsters. The way that they said it put a very negative light on Natsu and what happened. After that Nashi was bullied because of who her father was. She has not been to school since.”

 

Loke took a deep breath, “I am going to need a moment. I will be back later.”

 

Lucy nodded as the warm gold light filled the room and he disappeared. Lucy let out a sigh. It was already dark she should at least start thinking about dinner. Nashi might be hungry when she wakes up. Lucy looked in the middle of the living room where the tea party was still set up. Tears came to Lucy’s eyes. Stomping her foot and shook her head; she had to be strong for her daughter.

 

It should not have been surprising when Nashi said that she was not hungry. Lucy smiled at her child and kissed the top of her head. As Nashi slowly went back to her room Lucy promised Nashi that tomorrow she would have her hair fixed. Nashi froze then shook her head and walked back into her room. Slowly following her daughter to only be pushed out.

 

Lucy let out a sigh and went to bed herself. If Loke wanted to talk that badly tonight he would wake her up. It had been a long day. She would leave the dishes for the morning.

 

Lucy woke up to a crash and Nashi screaming as if someone had hurt her. Bolting from her bed to her door. As her hands reached the knob a low bass growl rumbled through her chest. The sound of snapping wood and Nashi’s cries made Lucy’s shaky hands swing the bedroom door loudly. Hopefully catching whatever beast was on the other side to notice her and not her child.

 

The living room was dark with moon light dimly floated in. In the middle of the living room was a large black mass. The mass had no real defining characters. It was formless like smoke or fog. One thing the mass did have was long wings that took up the entire apartment. The mass was hunched over as if it was getting up. Lucy looked at its feet. She had found the sound of the wood snapping, it was her coffee table.

 

Nashi let out a cry to her mother but was too scared to move. The mass reached out to the crying child this made Lucy kick into action.

 

“Hey! Look at me!” It worked. The mass seemed to turn, if fog could turn.


	4. Chapter 4

Adrenaline kicked in making Lucy run straight for the fog to get to her child. As she passed through the fog Lucy screamed for Loke. Hoping, or in this case praying, that he heard her. She’d left her keys by her bedside, not thinking that something could actually be in her house. Nashi did the same as her mother, as the room filled with a warm golden glow. This made the fog turn around and lunge for the celestial spirit as soon as he appeared.

The fog knocked Loke off balance as it tackled him. A deep growl barely auditable to the ears emanated from the thing. As a large claw came down and raked itself across Loke’s chest, Lucy grabbed up her child and wrapped her arms around her. She watched helplessly as Loke tried to fight it but any punches or kicks went right through it. The thing could touch him but not the other way.

Somehow, he wiggled his way out of the fog’s grasps and made his way to Nashi and Lucy. Nashi reached out with tears in her eyes to Loke’s chest.

“Loke’s hurt.” Was all she could say. Tears streaming down her face and shaking.

“I’m okay baby girl. I won’t let this thing hurt you.” He gave his award-winning smile to the child before turning to the fog. It was just standing there staring at them, if that was possible.

Deep rumbles came from the thing, some were heard while others were felt deep in their bones. The beast stood there unmoving. Watching them, anytime one would move a limb the beast’s ‘head’ would follow. The fog around what looked like the main body danced to an unknown wind. The wings of the thing went through solid objects and from the look of it any of the fog that did not make up the main body of the beast did the same thing.

Loke leaned in to Lucy’s ear, “Make a break towards the guild while I keep this guy…” was all he could say before the thing once more charged for Loke again. The blow knock Lucy to the ground. She landed on her side to protect Nashi. “Run! I will see you there!”

Nodding in understanding, Lucy got up with Nashi safely tucked into her arms and made a dash for the door. She wanted to get her keys, but she could not risk the fog coming after her. Swinging the door wide, she was greeted with another fog. This one she could tell who it was. Holding Nashi tight as the fog made a turn towards her. It was as muddled as the fog on the inside, but she could still tell who it was. Zeref.

The fog Zeref turned from her back out to look out over the town. On shaky legs Lucy took a step out the door. He did not seem to want to fight. Nearing the banister that over looked the town, in the light of the full moon, she saw more of the fog beasts. They were of varying sizes. Some were human sizes and some were smaller. They all had one thing in common; the humans that were awake could not touch them but the fog beast could touch, and destroy, anything that they laid their hands on.

Lucy started to run towards the stairs. Before she turned to walk down the stairs she turned to look back at the fog Zeref as he looked out on the chaos that was going on down below. Could she be mistaken? There was no time to ask. After she turned back, Lucy ran as fast as she could. If they did not come after her she was fine, she could run right through them. Keeping Nashi’s head tucked into her, Lucy did not stop until she saw the bright lights of the guild. It was like seeing a light house on stormy seas. It was home. They were safe now.

Some of the guild members had already gotten there. There was a line of wizards standing on the outside. As soon as she cleared the door Lucy put Nashi down, only to have the child cling to her side. Erza was standing with some of the newer members as she gave her orders.

 _“Bring women and children here.”_ With that the newer members ran out the door.

“Mommy, we forgot kitty and daddy.” Lucy got on her knees and placed her hands on her child. Her eyes red from the crying, “We have to go back. Loke too, he was hurt.” Nashi’s began to cry again. “What if Loke dies! I don’t want Loke to die, mommy!” Her tears began to stream down her face again.

Loke knelt beside the child, “I’m fine.”

His voice made them jump. Just before Nashi jumped into his arms Loke handed Lucy her keys. He pulled the child close to him and kissed the top of her head. She was too busy to find where the fog beast had hurt him. This made the celestial lion laugh.

The guild as a buzz, how could they take on something they could not touch. Worried looks passed between members. Some of the younger ones were crying in the corner. The older members, some of which that were there during the battle with Zeref, kept to their self. No one had a plan. These weren’t things that they could go up and bash like on all of their missions. As more people gathered, members and normal towns people alike, there was still no plan. Aside from the bring people here plan. Even Erza looked uneasy.

The children and nonmagical people were placed deep within the guild. Nashi and the other guild children begged to stay with their parents. After explaining many, many times that they would be safer with the other children. It finally took one of the younger newer members to watch over the them that the guild children finally calmed down.

The rest of the night was spent watching the door until morning when one of the people from outside informed them to come out and look. The members filed out to look on the town. Larger building were not touched while street vendor stalls were in pieces. The sun’s rays danced in the windows of the buildings and the stain glass windows of the church made puddles of rainbows on the ground. Some of the town’s folk that stayed in their homes also began to come out slowly. What was destroyed was no worse than a bad storm.

The fog beasts were gone with not even a foot print proving that they were there. Their handiwork was the only thing that proved that they were even there. If someone was a hard-enough sleeper, then it could have been written off as a bad wind storm and nothing more.

It was the thought of those fog beast everyone had in the back of their minds. Were they going to come back? What were they? Who sent them? These were the question no one could answer.  

Erza gave the order to go make sure everyone in the town was safe and those things were gone. With a nod the guild went their separate ways throughout the maze of roads and pathways in the city. As Lucy followed out her orders, she replayed the night before over again. While Lucy hand seen the fog Zeref, it did not mean that he was the one behind it. He was not a beast like the others that she had seen. He did not attack her. He barely paid her attention, only turning to face her a moment. All he did was watch the terror that went on below him. If that was him, could that mean Natsu was back as well? Lucy had to squish that thought before she hurt herself.

Natsu was dead. Zeref and his books of demons were dead. That was the truth. 


	5. I'm sorry

okay this is kinda hard for me to write, but as of right now "the gift" is on hiatus. One reason is life has gotten in the way and the outline was deleted. During the replanning I want to take it another way than I had originally planned. I have read the constructive criticism I've gotten and I want to thank you all, for the support (not only because I wrote it but the support I got to better me as a writer) and love I have gotten from this. this story was the first thing I've written in almost 10 years. it was hard getting on the screen how I wanted it.

I had a talk with someone dear to me tell me that I should draw on my struggles as a single mom and the wish that the father was there for their child. that they couldn't feel something that they knew I was trying to portray. they also helped me map out how the story I wanted to write.

with that being said the story will start back in a few months. I'm planning on rewriting what I have already up plus the chapter this story isn't coming to an end and I know it's selfish to ask everyone who has liked and followed this story to wait. but I hope with this that I can come back a stronger writer and a better story for everyone.

if anyone reading this has anymore constructive criticism, please tell me. it is the only way I can become stronger as a story teller. writing reports for school is easy but building a believable world isn't.

thank you all!

T.S

also ps... back up your stuff...

find updates on my Tumblr delightfulnerdinfluencer


End file.
